Her Yellow Dress Blues
by writerdragonfly
Summary: /She stood on the edge of the Tower, her arms spread open and her yellow dress fluttering in the breeze; in her hesitation, he grabbed her waist and pulled her back whispering, "I know we're broken, but I'm not ready to let you fly."/


****Her Yellow Dress Blues****

* * *

><p>When she was eight years old, she tried to drown herself in the pond by the house. It wasn't how Juni had died, but it was the only way she could do it. Her mum hadn't let them out in the rain since the accident.<p>

She wore Juni's clothes when she went into the water. The dress clung to her skin as she slowly sank in the water.

"_Ginny!"_

* * *

><p>She was never left alone after that.<p>

* * *

><p>She was never alone until Hogwarts.<p>

At first, she listened to the Diary. Kept to herself.

Once the diary was gone, she stopped listening to her inner voice.

_It sounded too much like Juni._

* * *

><p>Years would pass, and Ginevra Weasley would grow older.<p>

She listened to that inner voice only seldom. When she missed Juni the most. When it felt like she was going to fall apart.

Before long, before she was an adult, seldom turned to always.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the War, she was at Hogwarts. For the first time in her life, she was away from all of her family at once.<p>

She missed Juni especially then.

If they hadn't been playing in the rain, if Charlie hadn't been driving that stupid motorcycle.

_If._

Her life was full of ifs.

Juni would have been out there, doing whatever she wanted to. No matter what.

* * *

><p>Their relationship began on an impulse. She listened to Juni's voice in her head when it told her to kiss him.<p>

She never stopped to think about what would happen if she kissed Draco Malfoy in the corner of the library.

She just did it, and simmered in the feeling it brought her.

* * *

><p>Everything was based on impulse. She slept with him two days after the first kiss. He never asked, she convinced him.<p>

It was a release, an impulsive release she half-regretted.

Nights were spent with him, doing whatever she wanted whenever she could.

She fought tooth and nail against the Carrows. She stood up to Snape when he snarled in her face.

Impulse.

She could be killed.

* * *

><p>Somehow along the line, Draco Malfoy saw something in her that he liked.<p>

The relationship continued in the same fashion it started in. It was very much similar to Romeo and Juliet, but the gravity of the situation was even more dire.

Romeo and Juliet had only their lives and livelihoods at stake. Draco and Ginny had both of their families at risk by simply standing to close.

This was war.

Still, her impulsiveness remained strong.

It was how Juni would have been.

* * *

><p>"Ginny. It's almost the end. You know Potter will be here soon."<p>

She had been doing whatever she wanted for a year. How could she go back to being Ginny now?

She'd been like Juniper would be for so long.

* * *

><p>Juniper had died a long time ago, and it seemed like she was living on in Ginny, but all the dead have to die. It all led to this. She stood on the edge of the Tower, her arms spread open and her yellow dress fluttering in the breeze; in her hesitation, he grabbed her waist and pulled her back whispering, "I know we're broken, but I'm not ready to let you fly."<p>

* * *

><p>They visited her gravesite that summer, hand in hand.<p>

He read the gravestone aloud as she crouched down.

'_Juniper Holly Weasley. Born August 11__th__, 1981. Died September 8__th__, 1989. In our hearts forever.'_

* * *

><p>Thanks to Crazy-Lemon-Lady for help with the end.<p>

xXx

_Written for TASHAx._

_Her Prompt:_

/She stood on the edge of the Tower, her arms spread open and her yellow dress fluttering in the breeze; in her hesitation, he grabbed her waist and pulled her back whispering, "I know we're broken, but I'm not ready to let you fly."/

I'd love to read superimpulsive!Ginny . I'd like her to be the kind of girl who just pushes limits, even her own, maybe she was going to jump. Maybe not. I doubt even she knows. I don't mind what she's trying to escape from but I'd prefer it if it wasn't Draco. Maybe their relationship is getting a little too pressured by outside parties?

Kind of an angsty tone but not horribly depressing, and a hopeful if not happy ending.

I'm easily pleased, I just loved how whimsical your sentence sounded and how tragic Draco's voice seemed.


End file.
